call_of_duty_plfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Call of duty Ghosts Misja 12 "W głębinę"
'"W głębinę" '- dwunasta misja kampanii Call of duty Ghosts. Ta misja polega na zniszczeniu niszczyciela Federacji który broni fabryki, który ma bardzo zaawansowane uzbrojenie. Jego jedyny słaby punkt to system odprowadzający ciepło. Po rozpoczęciu misji widzimy, że jesteśmy pod wodą, razem z Keegan'em. Płyniemy za Keegan'em i wpływamy w tunel. Wypływamy z tunelu drugą stroną. Płyniemy po rozległej wodzie, ale musimy uważać na rekiny, bo są bardzo szybkie, ale trudno jest im nas zauważyć. Przepływamy przez siatkę i przez kontener. Kiedy wypłyniemy z konteneru, to jesteśmy w krzakach i blisko dna. Kiedy już jesteśmy na końcu krzaków, to widzimy łódź patrolową Federacji i czekamy, aż przepłynie, lecz z niej wychodzą nurkowie Federacji. Keegan mówi, żeby poczekać, aż się rozdzielą. Kiedy się rozdzielili zaczęliśmy strzelać, oni próbowali nas zabić, ale im się nie udało i wygraliśmy z nimi. Kiedy zestrzelimy wszystkich wrogów, to płyniemy z Keegan'em do ogromnego wraku statku. Przepływamy przez zniszczone druty, drewno itp. i kryjemy się za kamieniem, żeby się ukryć przed łodzią patrolową Federacji. Potem podpływamy do końca wraku i kryjemy się przy oknie, aż żołnierze przeniosą jakiś towar do góry. Później, kiedy wrogowie przepłyną do góry, wypływamy z wraku statku i ciągle płyniemy za Keegan'em. Przepływamy pod wieżą ratowniczą i widzimy dużo nurków Federacji, łódź patrolową i towar przyczepiony do niej. Keegan mówi, że zlikwidujemy ich wszystkich na nasz znak. Porozstrzeliwaliśmy ich wszystkich, a oni prawie w ogóle się nie zorientowali. Kiedy wszystkich pozabijamy, to płyniemy chwilę za Keegan'em i Keegan mówi do Eliasa, że jesteśmy w punkcie zbornym Bravo i że nie widać celu. Elias mówi "Cel ruszył. Musicie się pospieszyć albo przegapicie szansę. Płyniemy ciągle za Keegan'em i widzimy kilka łodzi podwodnych Federacji i w tle kilka siatek. Keegan płynie za tymi łodziami i my z nim też, i tam gdzie płyną te łodzie, jest kilku nurków Federacji. Widzimy tam jeszcze jakieś kratki, strzęp rozwalonego samolotu i wybuchające balony, które po jednym strzale wybuchają i można tak sobie pomóc z wrogiem. Keegan nam mówi, żebyśmy zaczęli strzelać. Kiedy zabijemy kilku nurków, to inni się dopiero zorientowali i też zaczęli strzelać. Kiedy zastrzelimy wszystkich wrogów to płyniemy za Keegan'em. Przepływamy pod kontenerami, skręcamy w prawo, wokół nas jest pełno beczek i kontenerów. Płyniemy niżej i niżej przez jaskinie i Keegan włącza latarkę. Kiedy przestaniemy spływać w dół, to skręcamy w lewo, chwilę płyniemy i płyniemy trochę wyżej i w prawo. Keegan mówi do Eliasa przez radio, że widzi cel. Chwilę płyniemy przez jaskinię i wpływamy w dół do wraku statku. Widzimy duże, potężne drzwi, wyciągamy diament i razem z Keegan'em je rozcinamy. Drzwi się całe rozpadają i wpadają beczki. Wypływamy z wraku i widzimy statek będący naszym celem. Dostajemy czymś i odnosimy małe obrażenia, kryjemy się chwilę w kontenerze i wypływamy. Potem wpływamy do kolejnego kontenera i Keegan mówi, że nie możemy zaatakować celu, a Elias mówi, żeby się wycofać, a Keegan odmawia i mówi, że wykonamy misję.. Wpływamy do kontenera i widzimy dym który dymi się w naszą stronę. Wypływamy z kontenera i przepływamy nad jakąś belką czy czymś i ten sam dym znowy dymi w naszą stronę. Keegan krzyczy żeby szybko podpłynąć do zniszczonej latarni, która spadła pod wodę. Wpływamy do latarni na samą górę i wyciągamy rakietę Proteus, którą trzeba sterować. Ta rakieta jest żółta i wygląda jak mały samolot. Puszczamy rakietę i wyciągamy tablet od sterowania. Mamy wycelować w system odprowadzania ciepła, czyli ten czerwony punkt. Kiedy rakieta uderzerzyła w czerwony punkt cały okręt wybuchł i rozwaliło całą latarnię i wszystko zaczęło się walić. Budzimy się i widzimy rozwalający się niszczyciel, a nasze ciało przygniótł jakiś strzęp i nie możemy oddychać. Keegan podpływa przyczepia powietrze i ściąga ogromny kawałek latarni. Pyta czy wszystko OK i nagle spada na nas jakiejś łodzi, a my uciekamy. Ten strzęp co na nas leciał już nic nam nie zrobi, bo gdzieś uderzył, tylko średnie strzępy niszczyciela się sypią i jest zamieszanie. Widzimy jak spada przeogromny wrak niszczyciela w dół i przepływamy nad jego częścią. Łodzie podwodne Federacji przypływają i wypuszczają swoich nurków do walki z nami. Musimy ich wszystkich pozabijać, a oni kryją się wszędzie. Kiedy zabijemy wszystkich podpływamy dalej i tam jest ich jeszcze. My ich ignorujemy i płyniemy do wraku niszczyciela. Podczas drogi oni nas nie widzą i możemy normalnie płynąć. Kiedy wpłyniemy do wraku to spływamy lekko w dół i płyniemy do przodu, skręcamy w lewo i kilka metrów później w prawo i z lewej strony widzimy płynącego rekina. Kiedy rekin przepłynął to tam podpływamy i skręcamy w lewo. Musimy przepłynąć do góry, a po drodze jest pełno rekinów. Keegan przepływa powolutku i mu się udaje, a, my to samo. Po przepłynięciu jesteśmy w tunelu z siatki i skręcamy w prawo i już jesteśmy we wraku. Nagle coś zaczyna ostrzeliwać nasz statek i trzymamy się z dala od okien. Wpływamy niżej i potem wyżej. Wypływamy z wraku statku. Przepływamy nad jakimiś belkami i wpływamy do rury. Wypływamy drugą stroną widzimy drabinę i podpływamy wyżej i widzimy właz który prowadzi na powierzchnię i misja się kończy.thumb|Intro przed misją. Data: 27 czerwca 2026 Godzina: 09:12 Miejsce: Ocean Atlantycki, Ameryka południowa Postać grywalna: Logan Walker Kategoria:Misje z Call of duty Ghosts Kategoria:Misje